1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network client devices and programs. More particularly, the invention relates to a web browser that provides automated multilevel-search-related functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet enables companies and individuals to post information using an interconnected set of web pages. A first web page is connected to a second web page using a hyperlink. The HTTP protocol is used to transfer data across the Internet from one machine to another so that when a user clicks on a hyperlink in a web page, the web page referenced by the hyperlink is accessed. The action of a user clicking on a sequence of links to move from one web page to another is known as “surfing the web” or “web browsing.” Typically a client software system known as a “web browser” is used to this end. Search engines are provided to help a user find web pages related to a specific topic. Typically a search engine maintains a database of web pages and performs searches based on keywords found in the web pages. In most cases the search engine is implemented within a web server as opposed to a client device.
While web browsers are very useful, prior art web browsers are in many ways limited. For example, most browsers contain a search mechanism known as “find in page.” In the Microsoft Internet Explorer, the “find in page” feature works by having a use activate the “edit” menu and then the “Find (on this page)” submenu. Alternatively the user may select CRTL+F in order to activate the “find in page” menu. When the user selects “find in page” a dialog box appears. A user is able to enter a word into this dialog box. If the word is in the markup file currently loaded into the web browser, the word will be highlighted to the user.
While the “find in page” feature found in prior art web browsers is useful it lacks desirable functionality. For example, a current web page loaded into a browser usually includes one or more hyperlinks. If the desired word is on a page pointed to by any of the hyperlinks of the currently loaded page, the “find in page” feature would turn up a negative result. This forces the user to select each hyperlink and then perform a separate “find in page” search on each page referenced by the current page. In some cases this can be most distressing to the user, for example when the current page contains very many hyperlinks or has a richly link-nested structure. In such cases the user is forced to spend undue time searching for the desired word. It would be desirable to have a browser or a browser plug-in that would facilitate word and concept searches through multilevel document structures. Such a browser would increase the productivity of network users. It would also be desirable to allow a user to print pages linked to a given base level document or perform other page-specific functions to a nested structure of linked pages without needing to manually access and specify operations for each page.
Another area where a more powerful web browser is needed is caused by poor server systems. For example, when visiting a certain company's web site user may be presented with a search engine specific to that web site. In some cases these search engines produce a lot of results that are irrelevant. In many cases the keywords requested in the search do not even appear in the returned web pages. For example a user may run a search and receive 450 results, but only three of these are of interest. To process such an output, the user must spend undue time hunting for the three documents of interest among the 450 results. For example these 450 results are displayed 20 per results page. The user then views each results page, clicks on each link that may be of interest, and views the contents thereof. When each page is accessed, the user uses a “find-in-page” search to determine whether the keyword is actually found in the document and if so, the context of its use. It is also problematic that the user has to select a “next” link to get another page of 20 page titles to view. Sometimes it can take tens of seconds or more to access the next set of titles. It would be desirable to have a web browser with built-in intelligence that could automate the process of wading through irrelevant search results. Other related client-side search acceleration techniques are also needed to allow a user control over searching instead of being limited by the abilities of a distant server's search facilities.